


Kiss Me Bro

by sorgefugl



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash has a vag, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgefugl/pseuds/sorgefugl
Summary: When Ash is out, it usually means he is anxious and needs to be alone. Shorter does his best to give him space, even though leaving someone to feel bad by themself goes against his nature.Right now he looks relaxed, though Shorter knows he is aware of him staring. Might as well be a damn menace.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Kiss Me Bro

Ash looks way too good sitting on Shorter's ratty, used and abused couch. Nadia has offered to buy a better used one for him on several occasions, but he has grown attached to the smelly cushions, and so has his boyfriend it seems. 

He's reading, as usual. Burying himself in literature is both a good and a bad sign, the fact that he is in Shorter's flat doing it is good. When he is out, it usually means he is anxious and needs to be alone. Shorter does his best to give him space, even though leaving someone to feel bad by themself goes against his nature. 

Right now he looks relaxed, though Shorter knows he is aware of him staring. Might as well be a damn menace. 

Shorter moves to the couch and pretends to try and reach something on the shelf on the wall. 

"Sorry, sorry, pardon-" Shorter says as he crawls over Ash's lap and smothers his boyfriend's face against the cushion.

"Shorter, wha-" Ash tries to say, muffled by Shorter's chest. 

"Oh no, terribly sorry, pardon me-" Shorter says as he drapes more of his upper body against Ash, wriggling like he can't quite reach the thing on the shelf. 

Shorter ends up leaning back to give Ash room to breathe, unable to hold in his laughter. Ash follows, wrapping his arms around Shorter's waist while still keeping his face buried in his cleavage. He is snickering too.

"You're so stupid." Ash sighs into Shorter's chest. 

"Everyone is stupid to you." Shorter chuckles while petting Ash's soft hair, it's kind of greasy. Maybe he'll agree to sharing a shower later. 

"You're the stupidest of them all." Ash kisses Shorter's bare skin outside of the loose tank he's wearing. The kisses are sweet and chaste. Shorter loves how careful he is, like Shorter is made of glass despite his much larger frame. 

If Shorter didn't know him so well he'd maybe say it was almost out of character, the gentle intimacy of his warm, chapped lips and his calloused hands softly sliding under Shorter's top. His reputation and fearsome stoic visage melting away almost like he was relieved. 

Shorter leans down to capture Ash's mouth in a slow, deep kiss. He glides his lips against Ash, relishing the feeling of his delicate, thin lips meeting Shorter's own fuller ones.

Ash lets out a breath in between kisses, eyes opening just a moment before closing again and sliding his hands up Shorter's back, taking his top with them. Shorter immediately leans back to let Ash take it over his head.

Shorter knows he is good-looking, he is not delusional. But seeing Ash practically drool at his wide chest and defined abs is still validating. He sighs as Ash traces his collarbone with soft kisses as he cups Shorter's pec like it was a breast. 

Shorter can feel Ash's crotch get warmer under him. He just got off his period a couple days ago, and Shorter has learned Ash gets terribly horny the next week. He imagines his boxers growing damp, the mental image making him yearn for a taste of the slick surely coating the fabric now. 

He slips a hand under Ash's ass, gently gliding his long fingers along his groin. Ash groans and clutches Shorter's back while grinding down. 

"Are you getting turned on?" Shorter breathes into Ash's ear, the warm air making the hairs there stand up. 

"See, you  _ are _ stupid." Ash pants as he moves his hips up to meet Shorter's crotch, despite being separated by two layers of denim and boxers.

"Just making sure." Shorter moans it out into the quiet room, only the sound of heavy breathing and the slide of fabric filling the air. 

"Let me get the lube." 

"Not necessary." Ash says, pressing wet kisses into Shorter's chest before giving a tiny kitten lick to his right nipple, watching it pebble and harden. "I don't think I can.. take anything today." He admits, sounding apologetic and wary. Shorter feels regretful that he even has reason to be afraid to tell him what he wants 

and doesn't want. 

He knows that what Ash has been through doesn't just go away like that even though he knows Ash loves him. Still, there is a part of him that hoped things would be different with him. Maybe one day. 

"That's completely fine, whatever you want is what I want." Shorter says as he gives Ash a loving kiss on his temple. "Can I undress you..?" 

Ash's breath sounds relieved as he wraps his arms around himself and lifts the oversized t-shirt over his head. Shorter starts on Ash's jeans, popping the button and opening the zipper while dragging his lips down Ash's neck. He stands up briefly to take off Ash's jeans. Before he can remove his own, Ash grabs his arms and leads him to sit on the couch before climbing into his lap. 

With their positions switched, it's easier for Shorter to lift his hips and grind into Ash's wet, wet groin. He gets wet so easily, Shorter grows light-headed by the feel of Ash's lanky, naked body and slick cunt moving against his torso. 

Shorter's dick is certainly interested, the friction against his jeans making him groan.

"Can you rub yourself off on me?" Shorter gasps out when Ash's hard, flushed dick slides down his straining abs, leaving a trail of slick.

"Scoot down a little then." Ash replies, leaning his hands on Shorter's wide shoulders. They get in a good position, which means a good position for Ash and an uncomfortable one for Shorter who has half his body hanging off the edge of the couch. Ash lowers his body experimentally down on Shorter's stomach, slowly grinding his cunt on Shorter's trembling torso. 

Ash starts a rhythm, moaning, his voice breathless and low. The increasingly frictionless glide of his dick against Shorter's abs is delicious and filthy. Shorter only grows harder as he sees his stomach shiny with slick and the occasional peek of Ash's dick through his tawny curls. The hair rubbing his skin feels so good, he can't help but thrust his hips into the air for friction.

Ash licks his own red, kiss-swollen lips when he feels it. Without breaking the rhythm, he takes one hand behind himself and pushes down on Shorter's restrained cock. Shorter lets out a shuddering moan, his muscles contracting and rippling under Ash's pulsing cunt. 

Ash massages Shorter's crotch just the way he knows he likes it, dragging small noises out of him as he wiggles under him.

"So cute." Ash smirks, his face and chest are flushed and his hair is damp and sticking to his forehead. He is the very image of carnal pleasure. 

He closes his eyes as he grows increasingly breathless, body trembling like he always does when he's closing in on the edge.

Shorter puts his big, warm hands on Ash's bony hips and rubs them soothingly with his thumbs as he through his own pleasure watches his boyfriend come apart. Ash's mouth is opening and closing, his jaw is clenching, and Shorter can feel his entrance pulsing. 

"You're so beautiful," Shorter groans. "I can't believe how lucky I am, do you feel good? Are you close?" 

Ash is unable to reply, his body shivering like a leaf. Before long the steady rhythm starts to stutter and Ash's mouth hangs open, though no sounds come out. He continues to grind in small movements even as his breath comes out in gasps, until he stills and moans quietly through gritted teeth. 

Shorter watches him in awe. He never gets tired of watching Ash cum, his faces during and after all so delicious. Ash's face and body relax as he sighs, and he collapses on Shorter's upper body. Shorter peppers his shoulder and cheek with soft kisses while rubbing his thumbs on his thighs. 

When Ash has caught his breath he moves his face to meet Shorter's lips with his own. His little, tired smile is beautiful. 

"Wow." Shorter breathes into the small space between them. Ash chuckles. 

"Wow." He says in reply. 

They kiss languidly, wet and slow. 

"Your turn." Ash whispers as he moves back to unzip and drag Shorter's jeans and underwear off in one smooth movement.

He is practically dripping, precum has stained his boxers and his cock is shiny. The slick sound that comes when Ash pumps him with his hand is obscene and hot, Shorter moans with every pull and push.

His stomach is so warm and wet still, and the feeling of his boyfriend's warm hand around him is too much for how turned-on he is. He spills embarrassingly fast over Ash's fist, who keeps the movement going until Shorter groans uncomfortably.

Ash kisses Shorter's sweaty forehead, smiling into his skin.

"We should clean up." Ash says. Shorter grunts in reply, "What's the point, this couch is on death's door anyway." 

"Pft, true." They share a kiss before Ash stands up to get tissues, cleaning his hand before doing Shorter's stomach and soft cock. 

Shorter adjusts his position to lay on the couch and coaxes Ash to lay on top of him. 

"I wanna nap." Shorter sighs. 

"Didn't you call for a meeting?" 

"It should have started half an hour ago. Too late anyway." 

"Pft, what a boss you are." 

"Sorry, is that a complaint I hear? I'm so sorry for giving you the best orgasm in your life." 

"Who says it was the best?" 

They chuckle softly. Shorter pets Ash's hair as his breathing evens out. He smiles as he presses a soft kiss into his temple before letting sleep take him over as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked my first Shorash fanfic! It's short and sweet, a nice change of pace 💖💖
> 
> This was made as a gift for my friend Milo. Hi Milo!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want (this applies to everyone) 💖✨


End file.
